The Sun Shined on her Heart
by GamerJosh2611
Summary: When Gao comes back to Japan from America to see his friends again, he notices that Paruko Nanana, the renowned reporter and commentator of Buddyfight matches seems to be out of focus during the matches, spacing out and going quiet when she should be commentating. This concerns the Mighty Sun Fighter, and so he attempts to find out whats wrong. Gao X Paruko, cuz we need more of it
1. Author’s Note

**Alrighty then, this is a Buddyfight fanfiction, and for those who don't know about Buddyfight, it's a card game, it has an anime, and you can watch it for free on YouTube on their official channel, I explained most of it in the eplilogue of The Tales of Agent 8, so yeah.**

 **This is just the Authors Note, but the next chapter is definitely in the making, so look forward to that!**


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone stood outside the airport, by everyone, all of Gao's friends, Tasuku, Baku, Kuguru, Tetsuya, Zanya, Gaito, and Kanata, they had set up a little area with balloons and a big sign saying "Welcome Back Gao!", Gaito suggested it might've been a bit too extravagant, especially because they were in front of an airport, but Tetsuya and Asmodai insisted that it had to be flashy if they were greeting Gao back into Japan after how long it had been, and nobody exactly disagreed, so they made the flashiest damn welcome back sign for Gao they could make.

"I wonder how Batzz and Chibi Panda are doing..." Asked Abygale, who was with all of the other buddy monsters there, where everyone was in SD form except for Asmodai, "I'm sure the Batzz is fine, he's coming back with Gao after all, and Chibi Panda as well" Said Athora, floating by the top of the sign.

"Hey! What's going on?" Yelled a voice from above them, everyone looked up into the sky to see Paruko and her buddy floating above them, flying closer so that they could talk better, "oh hey Miss Paruko! Gao's coming back!" Said Kanata nonchalantly, "huh!? He is!?" Yelled Paruko, shocked at what he just said, "yeah but only for like 2 weeks!" Said the Prism Dragon user, as casually as before.

"Apparently his plane has already landed" Said Akatsuki, Zanya's little brother, coming back from an abruptly ended conversation with Zanya, who was now frozen in place saying "g-g-g-g-girl!" Again and again, likely due to the presence of Paruko. "We're just waiting out here so we can greet him!" He said enthusiastically, Tsukikage SD sitting on his head, unrolling a scroll that said "coming soon" on it.

"Oh wow!" Said Paruko, who would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit excited at the thought, she scanned the area around her, the group had done a pretty good job all in all getting set up this way.

Until her gaze found its way onto the blue-haired buddy police boy wonder, Tasuku Ryuenji, normally she would have lit up and ran over to greet him, but not anymore now, she got quiet averting her gaze after the boy met her gaze, giving her a sorrowful look, Paruko decided she should go.

"W-well, I guess I'll be going then..." she said quickly, flying off in in the Takosuke UFO before anybody could give an answer, "I wonder that that was about..." Asked Kuguru, "usually she would be all over Tasuku..." she said, watching the reporter fly off into the distance. "Eh, it's probably nothing" said Baku, anyways, Gao should be arriving aaaaaaany moment n-" Baku began to say before stopping suddenly at the sound of someone yelling.

"A-AAAAAAAIEEE!!" Yelled a women a good distance away, her purse being yanked from her possession by a man who ran at full speed away from her, however unluckily for him, straight at our group.

"Jack!" Yelled Tasuku, raising his fists, "yeah!" Yelled the green SD dragon, who was engulfed in blue flames as he emerged in his bigger, more powerful form, Shining Dragoner Jackknife. "O-oh crap!" The robber yelled, who skidded to a halt and ran in the other direction, "you're not getting away!" Yelled the armored neodragon, who began to charge at the robber before being cut off by an Armorknight Ogre monster that had appeared with a sudden flash of light.

"So this is your buddy huh?" He said as he clashed with the monster, "Hey he's getting away!" Yelled Tasuku who ran past the fighting monsters, only to stop suddenly.

He had already been apprehended by a boy around the same age as him, sporting a familiar costume that they had been waiting for.

"Stealing bags isn't a good thing to do you know!" The boy said, who was currently pinning the man onto the ground in an armlock while an SD black dragon wearing a red cape stood on top of the robber while a miniature dragon that looked too much like a panda stood next to him, whacking the robber on the head with what looked like a popsicle stick.

"D-dammit, who the heck are you!?" Said the robber, who currently had his face pressed against the ground, "me?" Said the black dragon, "how could you not know!? I am the great Barlbatzz Dragoroya-" he started to say before being cut off by the boy, "the name's Gao Mikado!" He said enthusiastically.

"Well he knows how to make an entrance..." Said Gaito as they watched the scene play before them.

 **Hoooo finally, I managed to break the writers block I got halfway through.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh man, I'm back**

 **I honestly got a bit of writers block here, but I'm back now! So I hope you all enjoy!**

If Gao's entrance hadn't been flashy enough, he fixed it by doing his Mighty Sun Fighter speech while Tasuku cuffed the criminal, "Eclipsing the Darkness with Flames! And Brightening the Hearts of the Mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" He said proudly, flipping his jacket inside out to show the Sun on his back.

"Seems that you haven't changed..." Said Gaito as everyone else ran forward for a group hug with Gao in the center, laughs and chatter filling the air around them.

 _Meanwhile, above in the sky..._

Paruko flew above the sky, no actual destination in mind, but she just had to get away, she couldn't see the blue-haired Boy Wonder, her heart was jumbled up too much.

"Takochu?" Said a voice from underneath her in the UFO, Takosuke had just popped up to be next to her as they flew off, "oh... hey Takosuke, yeah I'm fine..." she said in a melancholy sort of way, "it's just hard... after you know... that..." she said, referring to something that had happened quite recently. "Takochuuuu..." Said the pink Hero World monster, wrapping a tentacle around the girl in a hug, "thanks Takosuke..." she said, cheering up a bit.

"Alright, let's see if there are any matches to commentate." She said as they flew above the city.

 _Later..._

"Hey! Wanna have a Buddyfight?" Asked Gao as they walked through the town area, "of course! We all want to Buddyfight you again anyways!" Said Noboru, who had brought out his Core Deck Case, "alright!" Said Gao, who was already pumped up, "let's do this!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the sky, "Yeah!" Yelled everyone else.

 _A few minutes later_

"Alright! Let's do this Senior Tasuku!" Said Gao as he stood at one side of the stage, while Tasuku stood at the other, "ready when you are Gao!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!!" Yelled Paruko from above them, "Paruko! Good to see you!" Gao yelled up, waving, "oh! Gao! I heard you had come back! Good to see you too!" She yelled back, before getting back to commentating, "on this side we have our returning Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado! And on the other side we have..." she began to say, doing as well as she normally did until she saw Tasuku standing on the other side of the field, Tasuku looked at her, then quickly looked away, a sad look on his face.

"Hey... Hey!" Yelled Gao, getting Paruko's attention, "what's the hold up?" He yelled, "o-oh! Sorry my bad! Over here we have the Buddy Police Boy Wonder, Tasuku Ryuenji! She yelled, hearing cheers from the crowd, "why did Gao have to fight Tasuku first..." said Paruko quietly to herself, so nobody heard her, "without further ado, Buddy... FIGHT!!" She yelled, causing the crowd to cheer as the fighters luminized their decks and raised the flag.

 _At the end of the fight..._

"Final Phase!" Yelled Gao, holding up a glowing card, "no way!" Yelled Tasuku, who's center was wide open, as was Gao's while at 4 life, while Gao had 4 gauge. "CAST!!" Gao yelled, holding up the card, it's light flooding the area, before the light blinded everyone however, he took a look at Paruko, who would normally be saying something now, actually no, as someone who commentated before and got advice from her, she SHOULD be saying something now, but she was completely silent, in fact, she wasn't even paying attention.

But Gao had already declared his move, so he went through with the cast, "IMPACT!!" He yelled, Paruko snapping out of her trance, "h-huh!? W-what!?" She yelled as a giant sword was raised over Gao's head, "u-uhh! A-aaaah! G-Gao has taken this moment to ca-" she began to quickly commentate.

But it was too late.

"GARGANTUAAAAA!!!" Gao yelled, bringing the sword down, "PUNISHEEERRRRRRRR!!!" He yelled, the sword crashing down on Tasuku, sending his life straight to 0, as the flag behind him glowed red before dispersing into a series of particles.

 **"Game End, Winner, Gao Mikado!"** Said a robotic voice, declaring Gao the winner, "aah..." Said Tasuku, who lay on the ground, "good game Gao!" He said, as Gao helped him up. "Thanks! You've gotten better too, Senior Tasuku!" He said, shaking his hand. "Hey! Me next yo!" Yelled Tetsuya, who had just jumped down to the field _("Hey wait your turn dammit!" Yelled Noboru, "calm down dude!" Yelled Baku)._

"Sure! I'll take you all on!" Said Gao, grinning, "yeah! We'll beat you all! Yelled Batzz, who stood on the right side of Gao's field in his Thunder Emperor form, laughing loudly in all of his cockiness.

As Tetsuya ran over to the side where Tasuku once stood, Gao looked over at Paruko, who was cursing at herself for missing the big climax of the fight, "Paruko... what's going on..." he thought to himself as the pinkette smacked her cheeks and got ready to commentate.

 _After many hours of buddyfighting..._

"Ah man! That was great!" Said Gao as he shook hands with Gaito, who had just lost before he could use Death Count Requiem, "good game Gao, I guess my destiny wasn't to win today..." he said as Abygale shook Batzz's hand as well.

"Well anyways, man I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" Gao said, "sure! I know this great cafe that we can hang out in!" Said Kuguru, who had lit up her glowing hair accessories, "alright, perfect!" Said Batzz, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" He said loudly, walking next to Gao, "alright then, let's head there!" Said Baku, everyone agreeing.

As they walked along the area, Gao noticed Paruko flying above them, in a flash, Gao had an idea. "Hey! Paruko!" He yelled up grabbing her attention, "huh?" She said, looking down at them, "we're getting something to eat! Wanna join us?" He yelled up, "uhh, I don't know..." she began to say, as she saw Tasuku in their group, "yeah I caAAAH!!" She yelled as her sentence was interrupted by a sudden drop by Takosuke, "Takochu!" He said, lifting Paruko out of the UFO, "h-hey! What are you doing!?" She yelled at her buddy, who in a flash had his octopus-like head next to her ear, and whispered, "takochu..." quietly, "t-trust you?" She whispered back, Takosuke nodding back at her, she looked back towards the blue-haired Buddycop, then back at her buddy.

"O-oh fine then, I guess I'll come along..." she said, walking next to Gao, "alright perfect!" Said Gao, grinning widely, "let's have some fun!"

 **And we are done with this chapter!**

 **I wonder what happened that has Paruko acting differently around Tasuku? Kidding! I know exactly what happened I just haven't written it yet. But you don't! So you'll just have to wait.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be sure to work on the next one soon!**

 **Until next time! Ciao!**


	4. Notice

**Oh dear lord life is getting busy**

 **For everybody following this series, forgive me for the delay in the next chapter, it is in developement now and will be up soon (hopefully).**

 **But yeah, School is coming back soon, so things have been too hectic for me to get any good writing time in, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by tomorrow.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Ahhh I'm finally back, the fact that Voltron season 7 came out today took up my entire day.**

 **Welp, let's jump right into this!**

Paruko felt... out of place, to say the least.

Well, she was here, as per Takosuke's advice and pushiness, and she honestly had no clue what to do.

Guess all she could to in order to keep avoiding the blue-haired boy wonder was to just stick by this party's equivalent of the punch bowl.

Meanwhile, Gao was taking challenges still, playing on the game-mat this time, currently facing Tasuku while everyone watched, increasing the tension since every time you drew something good or bad, someone behind you would react in some way.

"So... has anybody noticed anything off with Paruko?" Asked Gao, causing Tasuku to look up from scanning the field, "hmm?" Tasuku said, "I mean, she seemed out of it during her commentating today, didn't she?" He asked, "oh, and I set Dragomemoria, Dragon's Reminiscence, I call Overturn Armordragon, Drum Bunker Dragon to the left, and I buddycall Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz to the right!" He said, placing the cards on his field.

"Her commentary did seem to have less energy in them lately..." Said Gaito, watching from Gao's side, who looked confident in Gao's win, "yeah right?" Said Gao, "do you know anything about it Senior Tasuku?" Asked Gao, "huh?" Said Tasuku, "o-oh, Yeah..." he said, looking down, "I'm sure it's nothing..." Tasuku said, though it looked like he was upset about something.

"Hmm..." Said Gao, resting his item, Steel Fisr Dragoknuckle, and Drum's card on his field, "I dunno... I link attack the fighter, OVERTURN!!" Gao said, continuing the fight, still a bit concerned.

"Me and Drum have a total of infinite power, and together with Drum's boosted critical, it's a total of 7 damage!"

"Granthese's effect reduces it by 2!"

"That's still 5 damage!"

"Good move Gao!"

"Thanks Kanata!"

"Hmm..." Said Batzz, looking at the pinkette, "something's up..."

 _Later..._

After they had decided to put the card games away for now, things went back to mingling, and Gao went towards Paruko before being stopped by his buddy, "h-huh? Batzz? What's up?" He said, confused.

"Listen, something's definitely up..." he said, "so good luck, okay kid?" He said, before walking off.

"Hmm..." Gao said, before apparently having a great idea.

Which was just to flip his jacket inside out to show the sun on his back and become the Mighty Sun Fighter.

"Hey Paruko!" Gao said enthusiastically, surprising the girl, "what's up?" He said, "G-Gao!" She said, walking backwards in slight suprise, "o-oh! Nothing much..." she said quietly, "hmm, okay," He said, suddenly realizing he hadn't thought this far ahead, "well uhhhhhh..." he said, drawing and charge-and-drawing blank cards, before suddenly being taken away by Batzz.

"Kid! I need you for something! Come here!" He said, dragging him away.

After they were out of Paruko's range of hearing, Gao breathed a sigh of relief, "thanks Batzz, I was drawing blanks over there..." he said, sweatdropping, "tch! I told gave you a wish of good luck and everything!" He said angrily.

"Gao?" Said a voice from behind them, startling the two, the voice came from Jack, Tasuku's buddy.

"Huh? Jack?" Said Gao, confused, "what's up?" He asked, "you're concerned about Miss Paruko, aren't you?" He said, "Well yeah... she seems a bit upset, you know?" Gao said, earning a chuckle from the green dragon.

"Yes, and I think I know why..." Jack said, a hint of melancholy in his tone, "huh? Why's that?" Asked Gao, his full attention now on the monster. "I believe it started like this..." he said, beginning to explain, "you both know about how Miss Paruko was well, infatuated with Tasuku, correct?" He said, earning nods from the two buddies.

"Well, shortly before you arrived here, she had finally decided to be true to her feelings..." Jack said, looking at the girl, "and one night, she met with him and..." Jack said, trailing off.

Gao and Batzz looked at eachother before looking back towards Jack, "well?" Said Batzz, "what happened?" He said with a hint of his usual anger.

Jack hesitated, before continuing, "Miss Paruko confessed, and... Tasuku rejected her..." he said, earning a gasp from Gao, though Batzz looked like it didn't suprise him.

"I can't say I wasn't surprised, Tasuku has never shown any particular interest in girls..." Jack said, "he gets fan-letters almost on a daily basis, but he hasn't shown interest in anyone that I know of." He said, looking towards the reporter.

"At the time, she looked like she had taken it well, but thinking back on it now..." he said solemnly, "she must have been hurting after hearing that..." he said sadly.

"Oh wow..." Gao said, leaning back, "is that why Tasuku got awkward when I asked him about it?" He asked, looking at his rival. "Most likely, yes..." Jack said, looking at his buddy as well, "believe it or not, but that was the first time anyone had ever gone up and told him directly," Jack said, "until then, it was only through letters from fans." He said.

Gao looked at the girl, "how long has it been since then?" He asked, "it's been four da-" Jack began to say before Batzz cut him off, "FOUR DAYS!?" He yelled out angrily, before getting his mouth covered by Gao, Paruko didn't seem to hear him.

When Batzz had finally calmed down, he seemed ticked off, "four days... that's ridiculous, she can't still be upset about it now!" He said angrily, "Batzz!" Gao said loudly, "that's really insensitive!" He said angrily, earning a scoff from Batzz.

"Tch! She should get over it... plenty of fish in the sea..." he muttered angrily while Gao continued to talk to Jack. "So why are you telling me this?" He asked the flying dragon, "simple," he said in response, "it was obvious to me that you had noticed it, and I believe that you won't leave it alone." He said, "so if you're going to try to help her, you might as well have the information," He said looking at him dead in the eyes.

"You've pulled my buddy from the darkness when he had sunk incredibly far in..." he said, keeping eye contact, "I believe that you would have the best chance of helping her." He said, keeping eye contact.

Gao rubbed the back of his head, looking at the pink-haired girl, she did indeed look depressed.

"Alright..." He said to the green dragon, "I'll do my best!" He said, grinning.

 **AHHHH I FINALLY DID IT.**

 **I said "tomorrow", well apparently that was a lie, a lot of stuff came up, but the chapter is here now!**

 **And finally, the reason behind Paruko's mood has been revealed, truth be told, I actually started shipping Gao with Paruko after Tasuku went to the future with Paruko and Sophia and met kids who were most likely, his descendents, who strongly resembled Tasuku and Sophia.**

 **This basically confirmed that Paruko, despite her infatuation with Tasuku, wouldn't end up with him.**

 **And so I thought, who else could go with her, and guess what.**

 **Who's commentated almost ALL of Gao's matches, to the point where that person completely understood his playstyle when she fought against him?**

 **Yup, Paruko, not only has she been with us since the FIRST EPISODE, she's also shown on multiple occasions, a lot of confidence in his skills, she knows about his frankly incredible luck, his skill at the game, and if you watch the first two episodes, at the start, Paruko dissed him a lot, calling him a newbie (which he was tbh), and many other things.**

 **Then along the way, she grew to know a lot about him and just how good at the game he was, mind you she would put Tasuku's matches as a priority over his, but that was because she was infatuated with him.**

 **Gao has actually encouraged her in many ways, Paruko doubted her skill as a reporter after not being able to commentate properly after seeing Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! For the first time, and during her fight with Gao, he had (despite not knowing) helped her become a better reporter.**

 **During the final fight with Yamigedo, he encouraged her that she could keep commentating despite the fact she was commentating the match that determined the fate of the world.**

 **Basically, many many things, so I wasn't surprised when it was revealed that Yuga's mother is Paruko, meaning that's who Gao gets with.**

 **Anyways, that's enough about that, thank for watching, and see you next time!**

 **P.S. What do you think of Lost World? I'm honestly dying inside after seeing it (jk)**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm incredibly effing sick, colds man, colds.**

 **Welp, in the meantime, this chapter, and also, Lost World!**

 **Bushi is way too effing high lately, all of the Lost World cards cost next to nothing, and they do more then what they cost...**

 **Welp, time to get right into this chapter!**

Gao was in a predicament, yes he had been in bad situations before, fighting Kyoya, saving the world from Yamigedo, fighting Kyoya again, Wisdom and Geargod, moving to America...

But none of that compared to the task of talking to, and cheering up, a likely very heartbroken girl, who was just rejected by his best friend.

Girls truly are in a complete other-dimension from world-threatening villains, he felt like he understood Zanya a little better now.

Well, as much as he would have loved to just walk up to her and start talking, he had already tried that, and his head was surprisingly empty when coming up with things to say, which was uncommon for him.

Luckily, he knew just who to ask for help.

"Hey Kuguru! Could you come over here for a sec?" He yelled over the sound of music, "yes?" She said, walking over, "what's up Gao?" She asked.

"See... I need some advice..." he said, "and well, since your a girl... I figured you would be the best person to ask..." he said, lowering his voice, "hm?" She said, listening to the boy.

"Well uhh," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "how do you well, _talk to girls?_ " He asked, looking away, "what are you talking about your talking to one ri-" she said, before coming to a sudden realization, "ohhh, I see..." she said, grinning, "who is it? Who's the girl that's caught your attention?" She asked excitedly, turning the lamps in her hair on.

"H-hey! Cut it out!" He said, his cheeks having a slight red to them now, "it's nothing like that! It's just... a girl I know is a bit down and for some reason I can't find the words to say to her..." he said quickly, Kuguru may be one of his closest friends, but he wanted to keep Paruko's privacy well, private, he wasn't about to go telling everyone what he knew.

"Ah..." she said, understanding, "well, the only advice I can really give you, is be yourself! The Gao I know can always brighten people's hearts! So just take a deep breath, and do what you normally do!" She said smiling, "oh! I see!" Said Gao, "thanks Kuguru! Your the best!" He said, walking away.

Kuguru smiled, "I wonder who's taken residence in Gao's heart..." she wondered aloud as the boy ran off.

"Hey Paruko!" He yelled, running over to the pinkette, "hm?" She said, snapping out of an apparent trance, "what's up Gao?" She said before being grabbed suddenly by the shoulders.

 _"This is the best idea I've_ _ever had..." Gao thought, "do you mind if I stay over at your place for a while?" He said._

A moment of silence passed...

"Huh!?" She yelled out in, understandable, suprise, "Huh!? What!? Why!?" She yelled out, "weren't you going to stay at your friend's place?" She said quickly, her face, understandably a little red due to the situation.

"Well the truth is..." he said, rubbing the back of his head, "the original plan was to stay at this fairly-okay hotel for the week" he said, telling the truth for now, "cuz' I didn't want to inconvenience anyone and I wanted to show my mom that I could handle myself on my own..." he said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"But I just got a call that said an... _incident,_ not that I know what THAT means, happened to my room and they don't have any other open rooms available," he said, "what!? That's awful!" She said, "but then why don't you just ask one of your friends? I mean, I'm flattered you asked me... but why me?"

"Well you see..." he said sheepishly, "I kind-of-sort-of-maybe-definitely bragged a bit about how I was paying for my own room..." he said sheepishly, "I know I'm delaying the inevitable but I don't wanna say that I essentially got kicked out of the hotel just yet..." he said, "besides, after we found out about what happened, Batzz grabbed the phone and threatened to shock the entire staff if they didn't fix this, but they just hung up, they probably don't want to talk to me again." He said.

"Please Paruko?" He said, bowing his head down, "pleaaaaaaase?" He said, shutting his eyes and hoping for the best.

He at least thought the story was convincing, it was actually all true up until the part where he said he didn't want to ask his friends yet, yes he bragged a bit, but he was still okay with asking for a favor here.

 _~flashback~_

"HUH!? Whaddya mean 'Incident'!?" Gao yelled into the phone as he was getting off the plane, _"we are terribly sorry Mr. Mikado but all other rooms are booked for more than a week"_ Said a voice from the other end, "what's going on?" Said Chibi Panda who was walking with Batzz along with Gao.

"Apparently an 'incident' happened and we can't stay at the hotel anymore!" He said angrily, "HUH!?" Said the voice of his buddy, who jumped up and grabbed the Buddyfigher's phone, "Now you listen here you ingrates!!" He yelled into the phone, causing people around them to stare, "if you don't fix this, I the Demon Lord Dragon Batzz, shall come over and SHOCK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU INTO SUBMISSION!!" He screamed, causing a baby somewhere to start bawling.

"Batzz calm down!" Gao yelled, trying to grab his phone back, "shut it kid! You hear me ingrates! YOU HEAR M-hey! THEY HUNG UP" he yelled angrily.

 _~end of flashback~_

Truth be told, he had no problem asking any of his friends for help, but the first step for helping Paruko is to get closer to the girl, and this might work.

"...I only have one room, but I have a blow-up mattress you could use and the couch is okay..." she said quietly, Gao perked up, "so is that a yes?" He said excitedly, "o-oh fine sure..." she said, her face a tad pink, "but I don't need anybody getting the wrong idea okay? Go to the card shop after this party and I'll pick you up out in front of there okay?" She said.

"Gotcha! Thanks Paruko!" Gao said before running off, _"worked perfectly!"_ Gao thought to himself while the pinkette was left to talk to her buddy, "Takosuke... why did I say yes?" She asked.

"Takochu"

"Really?"

"Tako Takochu"

"Well yeah I guess you're right..."

"Takochu"

"Yeah yeah..."

Paruko looked out a window, of anything she owed Gao multiple favors already, he refereed for her when she ended up a baby, he helped her become a better reporter, and he encouraged her even when things looked bleak, say for example, the whole Yamigedo thing.

Still though, a boy at her house? Even if they weren't in **that** kind of relationship, still...

She took a glance at Tasuku at the other side of the room, chatting to the purple- haired Darkness Dragon World user, her mood instantly took a nosedive.

Before, she could look at the boy-wonder and her heart would flutter tremendously.

Now, her heart just ached tremendously instead...

 **HOLY SHIT I DID IT**

 **BAJESUS HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN, school is leaving me half dead sheesh**

 **Anyways, see you next time, and hopefully sooner then this wait...**


End file.
